New York Reunion
by elizainlove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been forced to split up at graduation because Blaine was moving to England, and Kurt to New York. But what happens when they meet once more? xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I know I have started another fic without finishing my others…so you may be thinking me unreliable…..but I'm having writers block with the others and I have this one fully planed out so I know what I am doing….so I promise will keep this one updated. This is a future fic and I hope you all like it, because I know I do xxxx

Disclaimer = Sadly I don't own Glee

XXXX

"Come on Kurt, don't cry" Blaine said clutching to the boy he loved, consoling him but at the same time trying valiantly not to cry himself "It won't be forever…I promise…"

These were the last words Blaine Anderson had ever said to Kurt hummel before they had been forced to split up at the end of graduation. Blaine's family were all moving to England, and Blaine had got a job there in a bank. Blaine was not the only one not staying in Ohio, as Kurt too was moving out to New York, where he was going to try and make it on Broadway with Rachel (and if that didn't work out for him, he was going to become a fashion designer).

Kurt and Blaine both often thought about their departure, as neither of them had wanted it, but it had been their only option. But if asked, both would say that they were still in love with the other, even after 10 long years of not seeing one another. For about 4 years they had kept in contact, but the communication had died out as both got busier and busier in their daily lives. This is why there was a huge commotion to be heard in the office of a 27 year old Blaine Anderson when he was told he was being promoted.

"I am afraid that means you will have to go and live in New York though…. You don't have to take this promotion if you would rather stay here…" Said Blaine's boss.

But Blaine's face had split into a huge grin and he wooped almost yelling "I will take it sir! I will! Please tell me I will be living at least near Broadway?" He said standing up and pacing the room, unable to sit still with excitement.

His boss quirked and eye brow and said in a slightly amused tone "What is it with you gays and musicals? And yes, you will be about a 10 minute walk from all the musicals you can ever watch in a life time…." He chuckled as Blaine's face lit up. And then something Blaine had said many years ago popped into his head and he thought he might have an idea why he was so elated at the idea of going to New York "Your…ex lives in New York doesn't he? That Kurt kid….? Didn't you say he was on Broadway?"

Blaine turned to face his boss with a grin and said happily "Sir, you _do_ listen! I'm so proud" He winked and continued pacing the room. He wouldn't dream of joking like this with and of his other bosses but Mr Smith was an old family friend so he was comfortable doing so.

Mr Smith laughed jovially once more before giving Blaine a folder with all the information he was going to need about the new job and leaving.

"Kurt, here I come" Blaine whispered as he dialled his home number to tell his family the good news.

XXXX

Well I think I will leave that one there just to be mean. You are now (I hope) poised on the threshold of curiosity and just quivering with excitement at the prospect of another update that will bring you further into the realms of my story (I sounded a bit like Dumbledore there…)

Until next time my dearest readers, feel free to review as much as you like ;) xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again here is your next instalment of my (hopefully) wonderful story.

Disclaimer = I do not own glee

XXXX

Blaine stood talking to an incredibly annoying woman who, despite his best efforts to make her think otherwise, still seemed to think he was straight and that she had a chance with him. He was normally more patient but he was jet lagged and he hadn't wanted to come to this party anyway, but he had though he ought to because his new boss had invited him and he needed to make a good impression. But Blaine was getting really annoyed now, as this woman was making increasingly unwanted advances…

Across the room Kurt did a double take while walking with his friends from work. Was that….? No it couldn't be….? Not Blaine? _His Blaine_…..

Kurt excused himself from the group of people and started to walk towards the man he thought he knew. As he drew closer he was almost shore it was him, there was no mistaking that hair that was slicked back to keep the wild curls under control….or the way he held himself….and the style of cloths he had chosen….but this man was a little taller than he remembered…

But it was worth a shot. Kurt reached out and taped the man on the shoulder. All it took for Kurt to be sure it was him was _his_ smell. And _those_ eyes. Blaine hadn't even fully turned around when Kurt threw himself onto Blaine hugging him as tightly as was humanly possible.

Blaine breathed in. Kurt. That was all he could smell. This was Kurt. "Oh my fucking god! Kurt!" Blaine whispered close to tears.

"I've missed you so much" Kurt mumbled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

They stayed that way for a long time, and when they broke apart the woman who had been hitting on Blaine was nowhere to be found "You came at the right time" Blaine grinned keeping his arms raped tightly around Kurt's waist "I was about to be sexually attacked by a girl….yuck" Blaine winked and grinned as Kurt made a face.

"Yuck indeed. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He teased, then his face split into another wide grin "I still can't believe it's you! Why are you here? Please don't say you are only visiting?" His face fell at the thought of this.

But Blaine's smiled widened and he shook his head, causing Kurt to squeal and jump on him again "Nope, I've been moved here permanently with my job. I got promoted and here is where they paced me"

Kurt and Blaine stayed for hours just talking and exchanging numbers and addresses, they arranged to meet up the next day for coffee and parted their ways at around 4:30am.

XXXX

But of a rubbish chapter…but at least they met! Now i can get on with the real it of the story! I hope you enjoyed Review with any kind of feedback xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Right here goes…another chapter coming up enjoy!

Disclaimer = I don't own glee

XXXX

Kurt sat at the Starbucks they had arranged to meet at tapping his foot against one of the chare legs absentmindedly to the beat of the song blaring through him ear phones as he waited for Blaine to arrive. He was early so he couldn't get annoyed at Blaine for being late but he never used to be on time….he was always the first one there. Kurt had to remind himself that it was in fact an adult Blaine Anderson he was dealing with and not his 18 year old boyfriend again, so there were bound to be some things different about him now. This was one of the reasons he hadn't told his roommate Rachel that he had met Blaine last night….he supposed that if Blaine was a let-down it would be easier to deal with it by himself and not have Rachel yapping on next to him about how he used to be. Just the Kurt was woken from his revelry by the appearance of Blaine Anderson himself, grinning wildly and holding two cups of coffee.

"Here" He said holding out one of the cups to Kurt "I take it your coffee order hasn't changed?"

Kurt laughed as he took it and shook his head "No, no it hasn't. I'm surprised you remembered it all these years"

Blaine took the seat opposite Kurt as he removed his year phones. "What were you listening to?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his drink and looking at Kurt's IPod.

Kurt blushed and hid the screen muttering "Teenaged dream…."

Blaine grinned widely and said "I do love that song. It brings back so many wonderful memory's don't you think? God you looked gorgeous that day" He said looking into Kurt's eyes and sighing "And naturally because of your skin routine you haven't aged a bit! You look exactly the same you did on that day! So unfair!" He said winking and making Kurt blush once again.

"You're not too shabby yourself considering it's been what…10 years?" Kurt said laughing.

At the sound of Kurt's laugh, the whole of Blaine's body tingled and he laughed along with Kurt's infectious one saying "Kurt Hummel, you do make me feel old"

"That was my evil intention" Kurt joked

"I knew it"

Kurt and Blaine sat and chatted for a while longer before they both had to leave so as to get to work on time.

"I will text you later!" Kurt called over his shoulder.

"Looking forward to it!" Blaine yelled back.

XXXX

Two hours later Blaine was sitting at his new desk, in his own little room, and outside his room he was surrounded by people he didn't know. He was just sitting there feeling a little lonely, when a pretty girl around his age popped her head around the door and said "Hi, I'm Tilly, may I come in?"

Blaine smiled and said "Sure! Go for it. It will be nice to have some company" He gestured to the chare in front of his desk and sad "What did you want?"

"Just to see how you were dong" She smiled and extended a hand. Blaine took it and smiled back "And everyone wanted to know what the new boss was like and they were all too scared to come and see…so I volunteered…"

"They were scared?" Blaine said amused "What am I going to do? Bite?"

The girl laughed and said "Well we wouldn't have put it past the old boss….he was pretty lethal" She grinned again and said "Where are you from? Your accent is kinnda strange"

Blaine chuckled and said "Yhhh I guess it is. I started off by living in Ohio" The girl made a face and Blaine said "Yhhh I know. Not the best place. But anyway, then when I was 18 I had to move to England because that's where my family was moving because of my dad's job. And now I am here"

"You have moved about a fair bit then! What's England like? Are they all posh and rich and drink tea all the time?" She asked knowing she sounded stupid.

Blaine laughed again and said "No, most of them are just like us, but with slightly different accents. But they do drink a lot of tea, but they also drink coffee"

"Well that's not very exotic is it?"

"No, not really. I would have much rather moved here with my…." Blaine stopped himself, he didn't want to show weakness on his first day, and whenever he talked about _those days_ he would become upset "…well.. moved here in the first place"

Just then Blaine's phone rang and when he looked at the caller ID his face split into a huge grin and he turned to Tilly and said "Sorry I have to take this"

Tilly nodded and walked out the room but before she shut the door she heard Blaine say "Hey baby, how are you doing? Is the director treating you alright today?"

Out in the hall Tilly turned around and went to her desk. She sat down and typed a message in the group messaging their office had.

_Okay. He is really, really nice! And super, super hot! He used to live in Ohio, the moved to England and is now here! But I think he is taken because he got a phone call on his cell and when he answered the phone he said "Hey baby, how are you doing? Is the director treating you alright today?". Don't know what the director part was? But I suggest we start a pole? Who can get with him first? Don't know if he's straight or gay coz by the way he acts he could potentially be either…x_

XXXX

Right that is that then! Don't worry it will get more and more Klainey as the story unfolds :D Review? xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was bored. He was waiting for the paramedics to come because one of the main cast had fallen and maybe broken her wrist, it wasn't that Kurt didn't feel sympathy for Carly as he liked her very much, but her clumsiness had brought the whole rehearsal to a (so far) 20 minuet stand still, and they were behind as it was. But he thought he would make the best of it and call Blaine to see how his first day at his new job was going.

"Hi Blaine" He said as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Hey baby, how are you doing? Is the director treating you alright today?" he said with a grin.

Kurt felt his face heat up and his stomach started squirming as his old pet name was returned to him "Well he's not the problem today" Kurt sighed "Carly- do you remember me talking about her?"

"Yhhh she's the ginger one right?"

Kurt laughed, out of all the things he had said about her, the fact that she was ginger was the only thing that had stuck "Yhhhh that's the one. Anyway she fell and may have broken her wrist, so all rehearsals have stopped until the paramedics get here"

"Bummer" Blaine said, forgetting that Kurt may have not heard this phrase before because it was a very English one.

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then Kurt burst out laughing. Once he had regained himself he said weekly, still chortling "Who says bummer? Please say you have more British phrases like that tucked away for my enjoyment?"

Blaine was a little embarrassed but played along with Kurt "I may have…"

Kurt could practically see him winking through the phone and he smiled at just how adorable he still was "Okay Blaine as funny as this all is, I do have to go soon, but first, how is the new job going?"

Blaine thought for a second and then said "Everyone seems friendly enough…..though they don't seem to get the picture that I'm gay…I've had at least 4 girls flirt with me today"

Kurt laughed but he had to say he felt a little annoyed at the prospect of Blaine being flirted with….No Kurt. That's in the past. You are just friends now. And why would he like you like that anymore? He clearly has loads of other suitors "Nice, well make sure they don't harass you too much. Remember you're the boss now"

"Do i detect a little jealousy in your voice there…?" Blaine joked

"NO" Kurt said indignantly.

"Awwww I was kinnda hoping there would be…." Blaine said sheepishly

"Well in that case…maybe there's a little there…but not much…." Kurt smirked

"YAY! Good, Good" He grinned and checked his watch "Look baby I have to go, I have a meeting, but I will see you later okay?"

"Okay hunny, byeee"

"Byeee"

They hung up and both looked at their phones for a bit, both realising at the same time that their old feelings were coming back fast, perhaps stronger than before.

XXX

Blaine walked out his office and was met by a flurry of activity as people rushed up to him to say hello and give him coffee.

One particular girl caught his eye and she grinned and waved at him saying "Hi Blain- I mean hi Mr Anderson"

"Hi Emily" Emily was David's younger sister, and he didn't know she was going to be working for him, why hadn't David told him?

"So you're my new boss. That's quite cool! And if you ever annoy us, I have loads of funny stories from when you were a teenager" She grinned and hugged him.

"Fine. But I am still your boss, so no slacking" He pretended to be angry but the twinkle in his eyes ruined the affect.

Emily laughed and went back to her desk and everyone stared at her. She had just hugged the new boss! How did she know him? "Ermm….right I have to get to a meeting but it was nice seeing everyone" With that Blaine hurried of to the second floor, he really was going to be late.

XXXX

Well that is that one done I hope you all aren't getting too bored of my writing, and if you are tell what I can do to improve it? Oh and by the way, I am sorry for the slip ups, my laptop (It's what I write everything on) is a note book so is tiny…so I often hit the wrong keys and things :D Review is you liked it and review if you have ways I can improve xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hi…..*shrinks and hinds* I am sorry it has been so long….i have just had such bad writers block on this fic…I know where I want it to go I just don't know how to get there! :/ I won't delay you any longer! Go forth and read! xxxxxxxxxx

XXXX

It was the next day and Blaine was walking to Kurt's rehearsals during his lunch break. He really wanted to sneak in just so he could see his amazing Kurt perform again. It had been so long, and Blaine had missed his unique voice and the way he could easily listen to it for days without tiring of it or ever wanting it too stop. He also missed his acting, and how he managed to make every emotion perfect with very little effort….._god he missed Kurt._

When Blaine got there he realised he had very little chance of being allowed in, so as he approached the front desk his brain whirled quickly attempting to think of something witty that would grant him asses. But when he reached the stressed looking woman on the phone who appeared distracted too much even to acknowledge his arrival he just stood there lamely looking down at her.

"Hu-um" Blaine cleared his throat glancing around nervously not sure what he was supposed to be doing. But the woman who was wearing far too much makeup continued to chat on the phone to whoever was on the other end, the only indication she gave that showed she knew he was there was to hold up her left index finger in a '_hold_ on, one minuet' motion.

Blaine stood there awkwardly for another 10 minutes before she got off the phone and sighed grinning at him when she turned to look at him "Sorry about that, it was my boss and I didn't feel like I could tell him to just shove off" She grinned once more surveying him properly and leaning forward putting her pencil in her mouth flirtatiously "Anything I can help you with cutie?"

"Errr…." Blaine said slightly uncomfortably "I was wondering if I could go and see Kurt Hummel? I haven't arranged anything but I was thinking about taking him out to lunch….." He trailed off as he woman grinned and laughed slightly.

"I don't need to know your life story babe" Blaine blushed at this even though he knew she was joking "go down the corridor and it's the door right at the end, then you won't be able to miss it…it's a rather large stage…"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled before he started down the corridor, finding the door quickly and pushing it open. "Wow….." He whispered under his breath…this place was HUGE! Fuck Kurt did well for himself. Blaine had to admit he was jealous, they had always said they would go to Broadway together but he had ended up in a well-paid but rubbish joy, and Kurt had fought to get a very well-paid and amazing job. All jealousness was forgotten however as he caught sight of Kurt at the corner of the stage, talking to a group of people around the same age as him, perhaps a little older. Blaine crept closer until he was leaning against the side wall in the shadows about 12 feet away from the stage.

What was Kurt saying? He didn't understand what he was saying because it wasn't like he and Kurt spoke different languages or anything. Then the realisation hit him. Kurt was speaking French. Oh god….Kurt. Was. Speaking. French. French was the sexiest thing ever. Kurt used to seduce him in French and whisper sweet nothings in French to him at night…and ohhh…..he would even stalk dirty during sex in that beautiful language.

XXXX

"_Oh… bébé, là, juste là, merde! Je t'aime! Ne jamais cesser de Blaine! Harder, ..._" _Kurt Moaned as he lay on his back, with his legs wrapped around Blaine's middle and his hands scrunched up in the sheets. _

_Blaine Pushed harder and in the same spot making Kurt moan louder and then lose control. _

_XXXX_

_"Mmm ... Vous êtes si belle putain, Je t'aime tellement" __Kurt purred as he wound his arms around Blaine's waist, biting gently on his ear before leaning down and beginning to kiss his neck. Blaine's head fell back onto his shoulder as a little moan escaped his mouth and his whispered "I love ou too baby" _

_XXXX_

_"Je veux arracher de vos vêtements et se salir. Juste ici. Dès maintenant. Chiffons d'Anderson. " __Kurt growled pushing him backwards onto the bed and straddling him "Now." He said again, and then Kurt had started to rip of Blaine's cloths and he had got the message, and before long they were both naked and sweaty and…_

_XXXX_

Blaine froze as he came back to the present day…._shit….what had he been doing? Oh god._ Blaine's breath was hard and his heart was pounding, but luckily the shock of this realisation had got rid of his slight hard on fast enough but then he felt two arms snake around his waist. It was Kurt. He was sure. He didn't even have to look around to know it, the tingle of his soft hands against his torso was almost unbearably sexual. And then that voice came. Ohhh that voice, in his ear just like it used to be.

"Hello baby" Kurt smiled and he rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder "What are you doing here?"

God how much Blaine wants to kiss him right now, but he reminds himself that he and Kurt are now just friends. Nothing more.

"I just came to visit you!" Blaine beams turning around and facing Kurt still in his embrace, but now Blaine also has his arms around Kurt "I wanted to see you preform, any chance or am I too late?"

"Too late I'm afraid" Kurt sighs " We are done for the day" He grins and lets go of Blaine, but slides his hand down to find his and then walks him up and out the door Blaine had arrived through saying as they walked "Where too for lunch?"

XXXX

After a very pleasant lunch with Kurt where he had found out about the French people Kurt had been talking to earlier (one of them had won and competition for him and some other mates to come and meet the cast of Kurt's musical), he slowly sauntered back to work feeling like nothing could break his mood.

When he gets to the office however it is to find obstacles standing between him and his own little room. Amy (one of his workers) rushes up to him the moment he gets in the lift.

"Sir! Sir! Stopppppppppp!" She cries. Blaine sticks his foot in the left and waits for her to get into the left, where he notices, there is no one else. _Great, if she starts flirting I am not going to be happy._ Blaine thinks bitterly to himself as he forces a smile towards the grinning girl who is standing a little too close for comfort.

"So….." She starts in a high voice that sounds like nails scratching down a chalkboard "I got you some coffee if you are interested?" She held out a mug and Blaine looks at it once before replying swiftly.

"no, don't worry, you have it, I'm fine"

"Nawww that's sooo sweet" She chimes stepping closer.

"Ermm….no it isn't. I just don't want coffee?" Blaine says feeling nervous and backing away.

Just then the lift opened and Blaine bolted out, not giving Amy a second glance. He ran around the corner feeling unnerved. _Why didn't they all just get to picture he wasn't interested?_

"Hey there" Said another female voice.

Grudgingly Blaine turned and came face to face (Literally. She was standing about two inches away) with Tara "Er….." He said wearily "Hello Miss Cameron. What is it that I can do for you?"

"Hummm….interesting question…." She said softly running her tongue slowly along the bottom of her upper teeth "I think you can answer that can't you?"

When Blaine didn't reply she pressed her chest up against Blaine's and he leaped back as if he had just been struck by lightning "What the? What do you think you are doing?" She shrieked before running down the remainder of the corridor and then slamming his door behind him once he reached his safe room.

This is getting ridiculous. What the HELL is going on?

XXXX

Okay that was that. I am sorry it is such a poor chapter because as I said before, I had massive writers block on this one as well as having a lot of exams and being ill I hope it was worth the wait? Review if you are happy or sad about it :D Love you all xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**So soon? Yes, yes I felt bad about the long wait before so you get two! Wooooooo! I am quite happy with the direction this fic is going towards….and will even go as far to say I quite like writing these! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer= I don't own the characters you recognise **

**XXXX**

Kurt and Blaine sat happily in the very same Star Bucks that they had now dubbed theirs after their first cup of coffee together a month ago. Blaine sighed as he looked at Kurt while he rambled on about something or another that was going on at work, he really did love him. Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed something in Blaine's perfect features, he had that same love sick expression he had had in the coffee shop back home when he had told Kurt he loved him for the first time, but Kurt knew it couldn't be that now….could it? Kurt pushed it too the back of it mind as Blaine spoke.

"So I have been invited to this party by one of my...for want of a better word…..workers" He grinned at this as Kurt snorted in amusement "but I don't think I want to go….everyone has been a little strange lately…." HE trailed of wondering if he should tell Kurt or just leave it, remembering how jealous the old Kurt used to get.

"Why? What has been going on? You're the big boss surely you can't be intimidated by you" Kurt paused before using finger quotations for the last word and laughing "Workers"

Blaine also laughed and hit Kurt playfully "Hey! Be quite! I AM the boss! So that makes them my workers! But the thing is….do you remember me saying they were flirting?"

Kurt stifled a giggle and said in an amused tone "You can't tell me you are honestly scared of people flirting with you?"

"It's not just a little bit of flirting. That I can deal with. This is mental! I can't go anywhere near my floor without having about 20 people shoving their bobs in my face!" He made a disgusted face ad stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt hummed in concentration for a second before saying "Are you sure they aren't having a pole?" When Blaine looked even more confused at this he continued "You know like a 'whoever can get with the boss first gets 20 bucks?"

"Now there's an idea" Blaine said before lapsing into a thoughtful silence. Half an hour later both men had to get to work so hugged and departed their ways until lunch, when they had arranged to meet up.

XXXX

Meanwhile in Blaine's office all his employers we casually gathered around doing no work and talking instead "he _must_ be gay!" cried Andy "He hasn't taken any of the girls advances!"

"Yhh I mean he didn't even look at Clears boobs and she is a part time glamor model" Amy supplied, and there was a general mutter of agreement.

Then Paul yelled "Everyone! Quick!"

Everyone knew this as the warning to say that the boss was coming and they all rushed to their respective desks and pretended to work while Blaine speed walked past them all and striate into his office without glancing at any of them.

**Group Messenger: **_Okay, so we are decided. Max, you're up first._

XXXX

Kurt panted, while one arm stretched up towards the dazzling lights while he hung of the scaffolding in the middle of the stage.

"Woooooo!" Screamed the director "YES KURT! That is what I am talking about! I want you to preform like that every time you preform from now on! God that was amazing! Who were you thinking about while you were singing that?" she said, still stunned at him phenomenal performance.

Kurt grinned happily "Just someone…" He said grinning even more. The true answer would be that he was thinking of Blaine, that song was about a lost love who had been found once more and the insecurities of falling in love with them again, it fitted him and Blaine perfectly.

"Well whoever he is, he defiantly met you at the right time…that was the best I have EVER seen you" She grinned once more before clapping her hands together and dismissing them for their hour long lunch break.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he was going to be a bit early but he was sure Blaine wouldn't mind.

XXXX

Blaine sighed when he checked his watch, it was 12:30 and he knew Kurt would be coming soon, so he knew he would have to brave the outside office and make his way to the lobby.

The moment the opened Max looked up, grinned and put his thumbs up at the others before walking towards Blaine. Max had decided he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

10 minutes later he wasn't getting anywhere and Blaine was trying to escape, but he didn't seem as repulsed as he did when the girls hit on him.

"Your cute when you blush" Max said seductively as he drew closer and touched Blaine's arm.

Blaine blushes harder and looks around uncomfortably before realising Max's arm hasn't moved from his bicep and he jerks his arm away quickly "You hard really big mussels…..I-I like a strong man…" he whispers inches away from a terrified Blaine, Max was a lot taller and stronger than him.

Suddenly Max smashes his lips against Blaine's and it is a second before Blaine manages to shove him off yelling "WHAT THE HELL?" Blaine looks furious and opens his mouth to yell again when a small voice whispers from the doorway and everyone in the office turns around to see the Broadway star Kurt Hummel standing looking like he is either about to cry or hit someone.

"Blaine…who-who's he?..." He whispers as the anger fades away from his features and pure hurt floods in instead.

Blaine stands there stunned, he has no idea what to say, and all he can do it look at the boy he loves in a silent plea he understands. But Kurt however appears not to understand and he turns on his heal storming away.

Dead silence. That is all that fills the stuffy air of the office once Kurt was gone. Everyone either looking at each other of looking at their boss in horror, because they have never seen anyone look as angry as Blaine looks right now, and they are all secretly pleased that they are not Max right now. Blaine turns on him with pure venom emanating from his persona.

"You" He whispers in a barely audible whisper, and at the same time he points a threatening finger at the cowering taller man, who knew better than to say anything "I will deal with you when I get back." He spat before turning to the rest of his workers "And as for you lot. I don't at all appreciate what has been going on lately. And from now on I will be keeping an eye on all of you. If anyone slips up _at all_. That will be it for them." And with this he ran out the room and after Kurt.

XXXX

"Kurt" Blaine yells as he bolts after the retreating back of Kurt. But he keeps running and Blaine loses him in the crowds of hungry lunch time New Yorkers. He searches around for another 20 minutes before he catches a glance of Kurt's red skinnies jeans disappearing into a small door that Blaine could only assume was his apartment.

Blaine breathed in "Here goes nothing" he whispered before stretching out fist and knocking on the metal door.

**XXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! Suspense! Don't worry readers, I hat unhappy endings so we all know it will be good in the end! :D reviews make me warm and fuzzy and them I can write more fluff! Love you allll xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay gays…here goes…the big Make up? Break up? You shall have to find out XXXX

XXXX

Blaine knocked a waited. And waited some more. No answer. Kurt wasn't going to come to the door. Blaine fished out his phone out of his pocket and run Kurt, once, twice, three times. He could faintly hear Kurt's ring tone within the walls of the apartment, and if he could hear It, Kurt definitely would be able to. He sighed before turning around and walking home, he would leave Kurt to cool down a bit before he braved his apartment again, and there was no way he was going back to work again today.

Blaine took a long time walking home, dragging his feet and getting odd looks from passers-by and he wiped his streaming eyes with the palm of his hand. _When had he even started crying? _ He didn't care; all he thought about as he unlocked his own door and let himself into his dark apartment was Kurt. He took one look out the window at the blood red sky that was dotted with stars and lost it. He collapsed onto the floor and cried. He hadn't cried this hard since the breakup, his whole body shook with anguish and his eyes stung like hell, but he didn't make any attempt to stem the flow of hot tears, he just sat there, in a crumpled heap by his window.

20 minutes later he had stopped crying, there were simply no more tears left in him, he was dehydrated, his body ached with tiredness and his mind was soggy with emotion from the last few months. "Come on Blaine…" He whispered into his now, pitch black apartment "this isn't the right thing to do and you know it" He nodded to himself and with a great shuddering sigh hoisted his body up of the floor and made his way towards his kitchen.

He fumbled in the dark for a second before finding the light switch and slicking it on, he was faced with the same boring empty kitchen he had been faced with since he had first moved to New York, though now, it felt more empty and alone than ever. He sat on one of the few swivel chairs that surrounded the island in the middle of the small room and sighed again, this hadn't turned out how he had expected. But what had he expected? "That Kurt would be single and waiting for me with open arms" He told himself truthfully, his head sinking into his crossed arms on the work surface "God I've been such an idiot! Why the hell didn't I ask him out the moment I had the first chance to?" He spoke angrily into the dull silence in front of him, raising his head back up "Because let's be honest, we have been flirting…and that's probably why he was so upset today when he s….Ohhhhhhh" his face fell as realisation hit him. Kurt always waited for the other to make the first move…and he was single….and he had had his arms open wide….fuck Blaine! You are such and idiot! For a while he just glared at the cream tiles of the wall, but then he sat up, grabbed his coat and said quietly "Might as well try…" Before he ran out the apartment and started for Kurt's one.

XXXX

Soon he was there again. At Kurt's door and he was about to knock when he stopped, turned and hurried off again.

But 10 minutes later he stood there once more, a big bouquet of flowers clutched in his sweaty palm. He reached up a fist and knocked twice on the cold metal door, and only had to stand the for a few minutes before it was opening and Kurt stood in front of him, looking like he had a bad head could. And the moment he saw Blaine, he shut the door, leaving a shocked and very hurt Blaine standing there, his mouth hanging open. Kurt hadn't even given him a chance to explain.

Blaine could hear something on the other side of the door, and he thought it was Kurt sobbing quietly against the door, and he longed to do the same, but then an idea came to him and he opened his mouth and began to sing. He didn't need a backup track; he had played this so many times while thinking about Kurt it was burned into his memory forever.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

Blaine drew in and breath and his voice got slightly louder, and he rested is forehead against the cold door.

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you <p>

Blaine felt the door begin to open and he removed his head from it. Looking into the eyes of the man behind it and continuing to sing. He walked slowly into the house still staring into Kurt's eyes as he did so.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again <p>

Blaine closed the door behind them and pressed Kurt lightly up against it, still singing softly to him, leaning their heads together and breathing in Kurt's amazing smell.

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

I will always love you

I love you

As he finished he realised that both he and Kurt had tears trickling down their faces and their hands were intertwined.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered, gazing into Blaine eyes.

"I will never leave you Kurt, I love you too much" And with this he brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

A few minutes later they pulled back from their not so soft kiss breathing hard and grinning at each other.

Then Kurt gave Blaine _that look_…and Blaine gave it back. There was a split second silence before Blaine was pinning Kurt hard up against the door, holding his hands above his head and kissing his neck feverishly. Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's and they both let out loud moans when Blaine did the same. "Mmmmm….there Blaine. Right. There." Kurt said breathily, grinding his erection harder against Blaine's as his mouth found the sensitive spot once again.

Blaine let go of Kurt wrists and his instantly made their way to roam his body, making Blaine's breath hitch and moan even louder. Pushing him even harder into the door to support him, Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's legs at once and wrapped them around his own waist. One of Blaine's hands were on his bum and the other arm was around Kurt's middle as they continued to kiss ferociously, grabbing at one another's cloths in an effort to get them off.

"Not here" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck. Blaine made a half-hearted noise of agreement and Kurt slid of him, but continued to ravish his neck with kissed.

Kurt giggled unexpectedly and Blaine grinned as Kurt began to walk him backwards, towards his room. But both men remained joined a the lips, while Blaine's hands roamed everywhere and Kurt finished unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and tore it of as they passed the living room. Rachel looked up as she heard odd moaning and kissing sounds just in time to see Kurt and another curly haired man she thought she recognised stumbling passed the door. She smiled and went back to her book before her head shot up again and she stared at then now empty door frame. That had been no ordinary man…that had been Blaine! She was sure of it! Rachel jumped up and stuck her head around the door just in time to see Kurt (now also shirtless) pinning Blaine to his bedroom door as he distractedly tried to find the door handle. Rachel gaped. How had Kurt Not told her Blaine was back? When she looked up again it was to see the two of them falling into Kurt's dark room giggling, before the door shut.

Rachel laughed to herself, shaking her head, she hadn't seen anyone around here for Kurt in a while, and to see Blaine here meant good things for him.

A loud moan and Kurt's name being yelled dragged her back from her thoughts and she made a face. As much as she supported Kurt and Blaine making man babies, she didn't much fancy listening to them all night, so she grabbed her coat and left. She would spend the night at Sara's.

XXXX

Tadahhhhhhhhhh! They made up! Wooooooooohhhh! :D I hope you liked it, as I wrote this all in one shot (as I do all my stories) so it did take a little while review if you liked, review if you thought it could have been better Love you! xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there Now I don't want to ruin this fic by dragging it out…so this is going to be the last instalment of this particular one BUT I have a few ideas for one-shots and a maybe okayish idea for a long one if you guys care to keep an eye on the down low :D I have loved writing this fic, and have loved all the feedback sooooooooo much! Thank you alllllll!

Disclaimer = Everything you recognise was not created by me and is just being borrowed…xxx

ENJOY!

XXXX

Kurt was drifting in and out of sleep, his rest deprived mind wanted him to go back to sleep (and so did most of his body) but some of him wanted to wake up, and it took him a moment to relies why. He made a sleepy humming noise as the light streamed through his closed eye lids and he shuffled contently backwards further into Blaine's arms, and they tightened around him as he did so. Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and proceeded to place small kisses along his shoulder, up is neck and along his jaw line, stopping right before his mouth and murmuring "Morning beautiful, did we get any sleep last night?"

Kurt didn't answer but pouted instead. Blaine looked at him strangely before getting the idea and placing a long tender kiss on Kurt's lips, when he pulled away they both grinned and Kurt whispered "Hummm not sure we did, how many times did we do it last night?" He grinned and Blaine wiggled his eyebrows saying

"We were just making up for all those lost years of amazing sex we could have been having, don't pretend you didn't love it. Coz I _know_ you did" He laughed as Kurt arched and eyebrow but couldn't stop the huge grin that spread over his lips as he looked at Blaine's twinkling eyes.

"I love you….." Blaine breathed, giving him a dopy look before nibbling on his ear affectionately.

Kurt grinned happily before rolling over so he was on his back and Blaine was lying half on top of him "I love you to"

"I hope you know I am never letting go of you ever again right?"

Kurt giggled and said "Yh I know…." He rolled his eyes and fake sighed in exasperation "God I can't believe I am stuck with _you_ for the rest of my life"

Blaine gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes and Kurt winked and stuck out his tongue, giggling again.

"Nope" Blaine said, tucking his head into Kurt's neck once again "You are never, ever never getting rid of me."

XXXX

Okay well that was a last mush chapter, I was going to continue with the whole day after….but I dunno…I feel as if I am going to ruin it, so there. That is all you are getting ;) Love you allllll! xxxxxxx


End file.
